Jonathan Kent: Reunion
by Kaylee's Tales
Summary: Jonathan Kent, the new superman, is forced to reunite with the man who had broken his heart, in an attempt ot repair Gotham's soul. But can he repair Damian's? Sequel to ROBIN: FIRST FLIGHT
1. Chapter 1

_4 Years Later….._

Ghosts. Damian Wayne, the New Batman, was a husk of his former self. Gotham's Moral compass had been ripped out the moment Damian Killed hush. The ripples of this act were too hard to ignore. Gotham was practically abandoned. The only people left were rioters and criminals. The GCPD, in a vain effort to save the city, launched a raid on some of the biggest mafia compounds, but were massacred. Gotham was a shell of a city. A lost ruin, clung on by the people who could not let it go. Batman had grown Bitter, Stronger, Angrier. Batman's turn led gotham astray.

Wayne Manor was Decrepit, overgrown gardens, dusty halls, the remnants of the wayne legacy torn apart. A shadow of a once great time loomed over all who live in Gotham. Damian had grown restless over the years. He had been forced to care for his mother, now Haunted by their past. She had contracted multiple brain Injuries, and was on life support, unable to talk or eat by herself. Damian knew one day after he would pull the plug, her ghost would haunt wayne manor, like his haunted gotham. Multiple Villains had felt Damian's wrath after his turn. Many had Damian was not old, but since the climactic fight 4 years ago, Damian felt like he had aged 50 years. He had not spoken to Jon since then, he had never mentioned his name. Dick, Tim, everyone he had been close to he had pushed away. Driven to further isolation, during his elongated crusade against Gotham's worst. Damian now Stalked Gotham's streets, its buildings, it's rooftops. He longed for the answer to his Problems, to his eternal suffering. But he could not find it.

Jonathan Kent had Grown Up. Following the Events of the fight with Damian, he had become Superman, after his Father decided to retire, to the Kent Farm. Clark had trusted his Son with the Burden. Jon knew he was ready. He had never told his father the whole truth. The events of that night had cursed his mind since then. He was still the hopeful soul he had been then, but his father had noticed a certain edge to him. The Villains of the past were almost mythical, tall tales that frightened all. Costumed heroes still protected the world, fending off numerous attacks in their time, but this was peace time.

Jon Kent got up at his usual hour, in his cramped apartment in metropolis, the bustling city was much better than gotham, almost a reflection of Superman in a way. His father had gotten him a job at the bugle, which Jon was ok with. It certainly had its perks. Jon had just gotten home from work and settled on his couch. It had been a long day. He was just about to fall asleep when his phone rang. _Buzz. "_Probably dad." Jon thought. But as he picked up his cell, he noticed the caller i.d "Dick Grayson." He answered the phone with a yawn.

Jon: "hello, this is Jon Kent."

Dick: "Hi Jon its me, Dick, there is something i need to talk to you about."

Jon: "Ok, what is it?"

Dick: "There is a threat in Gotham, and I need your help to find Him."

Jon: "Sure, who is it?"

Dick: "Its Damian, Jon. I Need you to talk to him."

Jon was frightened, as flashes of memory came crashing to him, in tidal waves. He remembered the pain, the heartbreak. He did not want to confront it again, but he needed closure.

Jon: "I'll see what i can do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jon was ready. He had packed some essential items, and few straight to gotham. As he hovered over the city, it looked dead. Few cars were on the road. There were barely any lights on too. Damian wondered how bad this situation really was, and how hard it would be to see damian again, after their horrible parting. Batman was busy as well, chasing a shipment of weapons that the penguin was smuggling into gotham, hoping to sell them on gotham's infamous black market. Batman was now on the Batpod, penguin was getting desperate. He was now forced to smuggle his arms openly, after Batman had shut down his trafficking channels. Penguin sped up the truck, "We gotta go!" said Penguin, the Round man squealing like a pig at his goons. Jon knew this was the perfect opportunity.

As Batman rounded a corner into a large, grimy intersection, He saw Superman, standing in the middle of the street. Batman couldn't brake fast enough, and Jon grabbed the front of the bike, launching Batman off the seat. Batman tumbled on the cold pavement. Batman got up, to see Jon, of all people, standing in front of him. Batman was enamored by his presence, He was older, As was Damian. They both had surpassed their fathers. The pair stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, the tension was palpable, it had started raining heavily. Jon spoke first. "We need to talk." Damian was still in a state of shock, he responded "those arms you stopped me from getting, will be the death of hundreds." Jon didn't know what to say, he was wondering if this visit was worthless. "Meet me in the Batcave in 1 hour." Said Damian. He got on the batpod and sped off, not caring to ask if Jon needed a ride. Jon flew up, he was going to find out how much had changed. Jon flew to Wayne Manor, noticing how much the pristine Manor had grown decrepit. Jon walked the long staircase leading up to the house, he saw the small private, wayne family graveyard. He walked over to it, and Saw a large tomb, now covered in shrubs and overgrown grass. The headstone read:

_**Alfred Pennyworth**_

_**1941-2037**_

_**Dear Friend, He will Be missed**_

3 years ago, Jon thought. Jon had lost so much, Alfred, Dick, Bruce, Himself. He was hoping that Damian's mom was ok, she had always been kind to him. Jon walked up to the front door, which had a passcode. Jon put in the first thing he thought of, his birthday. The lock opened with a click, and the large front doors opened wide. The central chamber was disgusting.

Dust covered every surface, dirt and grime covered the floors of the old house. Jon walked to the sitting room, and he heard a beep come from a corner. A large hospital bed, surrounded by equipment, iv's and monitors, was occupying that space, Jon stepped forward. A Frail looking, pale woman was lying on the bed, it was Selina, Damian's mom. "Mrs Wayne?" Jon said squeamishly She couldn't respond, all she could do was look up at the ceiling, with a blank stare. As if, she was in another world. Jon was frightened, how much pain had Damian gone through since the fight? When had this happened? "You think you can intrude on my house?" Said Damian. That caught Jon off guard, "You scared me, Damian." said Jon, a hint of playfulness in his name. Damian shot it down quickly, "Let's get moving." Damian said. They walked silently through the house, and through the bookshelf, leading to the elevator to the cave. They went down it, Jon noticed how old Damian looked, how much his demeanor had changed. His rugged features were emboldened by his new batsuit. They exited the lift, and made their way through the underground lair. "So what is it you want." said Damian roughly. "Dick called me, he said that i may be able to appeal to you. Am i wrong?" said Jon. "I don't need help, boy scout. If that's why you came, you might as well leave now." Said Damian. "I know our last confrontation didn't end well, i know that, but-" Jon said, but was cut off. "You think i don't remember that? You think I don't have nightmares daily, about what happened?" said Damian, hurt radiating through his words. "I saw Alfred's tombstone, I'm so sorry." Said Jon. "How dare you." said Damian. "What the Fuck, Damian?! I'm trying to help you, you stupid bitch!" Jon had it. He needed to knock some sense into Damian by any means necessary. "I'm not sorry for what I did. I needed to do what was necessary, you know that." Said Damian. "Look what that did to Gotham, Damian. You think it helped? Is this what your Parents would have wanted? Your a Ghost, Damian. You barely resemble a person. I'm starting to think you don't want to." Said Jon. All they could do was bicker, and argue. This was going nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon and Damian had been arguing for hours in the batcave, "I think that if i try to appeal to you, I'll find the man I knew years ago, but i all I find is this...FILTH." Said Jon, with a severe tone. Damian looked at Jon coldly, "I've changed Jon, we all have, I need you to understand that." Said Damian. "I know, EVERYTHING CHANGED. But not in the way I expected." Said Jon. the two hated this, the arguing, the fighting, they both wanted it to end. "What did you expect Jon, we were going to be the same naive teenagers forever? We were gonna be a team, forever? With this whole burden, do you think I wanted that for either of us? Do you think i wanted you to worry about me, Every Damn day?" said Damian.

Jon realized that Damian had been in much worse pain than himself, that he couldn't imagine the depths of pain and guilt Damian had experienced since their fight. "I'm so sorry, Damian." Jon said comfortingly. "I want this fighting to stop, but we can't go back to what it was before. We never can. Things can never go back to what they were. You know that" Said Damian. "Things don't have to go back, but they can be better. We can improve." Damian considered these words carefully. It would take a lot to repair things with Jon, as well as his other Family members. Damian, at this moment, realized the depths of the pain that he had put Jon through, that he had inflicted on Himself and others. Damian took off the cowl. Jon realized how inhuman damian looked, his scruffy beard covered up most of his face, large bags under his eyes showed the nightmares that he had experienced, his unkempt hair showed how much he had let the world go. Damian looked like a tired soul, one that needed to rest, but still could go on. Jon was proud of Damian for letting him in. he was going to try to comfort him now.

Jon knew that Damian needed his help. Jon stepped forward, and cupped his left hand on the side of Damian's face, feeling the calloused skin, Damian took off his glove, and held the hand on his face, he loved being near Jon again, it made him feel whole. Jon stepped closer, slowly. He removed his hand, and began to hug Damian. Damian appreciated this gesture, he loved it. They embraced for a long time, Jon let Damian cry into his shoulder, the pain dripping out with each tear. Jon knew that he had to do this slowly, if he botched this moment, that Damian would return to the cold, emotionless monster he had been. Jon parted their embrace, and slowly, leaned in and planted a kiss on Damian's lips.

They savoured this moment, as if all their problems drained with each second. Damian loved this, but knew it wasn't right. Damian pulled away, guilty, but he had to say it. "We can't do this anymore, Jon. I'm Batman, Your Superman. This isn't our Place." Said Damian. Jon was sad, he didn't know what he did wrong, "Damian, everything can be fixed if you just let me in." Jon said, as he put his hand on Damian's shoulder.

Damian turned and slapped it away, "No, I need you to leave." Damian said. He put on his cowl, and stalked off, leaving Jon standing in the middle of the cold cave. He didn't know what to do. He had tried to appeal to Damian, to show him how better his life can be. He loved their Moment together, and he was sorrowful that it lasted so little. He felt sorry for Damian. He had yet to understand how far damian had fallen. Jon flew out of the cave, and back to metropolis. Jon went to GCPD, the cops had locked themselves in their Command Center. Jon flew to the roof. He asked a lookout, "Can I see commissioner Gordon?" The cop turned, "Holy Shit, You're Superman!" Said the Cop. Jon smiled, he was glad to be revered by everybody. Even the people of gotham. "Follow me." said the officer. They went down a small elevator and made their way through the department. The building was full of tents, Supplies, Facilities. families and cops surviving together, trying to get by. It was like the GCPD was running a giant shelter. People stared at Jon in awe as he walked by, enamored by the hopeful presence, it was like they found all their answers by just staring at him. Jon had no time for this, he walked up to Gordon. He looked Worn, beaten by the many years at work as commisioner. "Commissioner, someone's here to meet you." said the cop. "Who is it this time?" said gordon as he sat up from his desk. He looked in awe at Jon, who noticed the slight glimmer of hope coming from the old man. "Is there something I can help you with?" said Gordon. "I need to talk to you alone, please." Said Jon. "let's go then." said Gordon. They walked together through the cramped space, "sorry about this, the place has been a shelter for years. Most of gotham's residents were too poor to move, so they all came here. Funny, isn't it?" Said gordon. Jon did not respond, he had business to take care of. They both sat down in an old conference room, worn, but still functional. Jon trusted Gordon with anything. All it took was knowing he stayed throughout all of this. "My Name's Jonathan Kent. I've been Superman for 4 years, and so has Damian. I need to know everything that has happened since october 31'st, 4 years ago." Said Jon. Gordon looked with apprehension, why did Superman trust him enough to reveal his Name? Gordon then went on to explain how gotham had given up after Batman started to kill. The city had been corrupted, and people lost faith. Batman Murdered most of the Big shot criminals in the city, like Scarecrow, Black mask, Riddler, Poison Ivy. People started leaving, and things led to another, and Gotham eventually ended up the way it was today. Jon was going to try again, he had to. For damian, and for himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Damian went into a frenzy, He knew that as long as Jon was in his life, He could not be Batman. Damian knew Jon was a threat. To the world, to Batman, to Gotham, to Himself. Damian's Twisted mind had come to the conclusion that Damian's attachment to Jon was a threat to himself. His Mind was twisted from the constant pain he felt, day by day. His affection for Jon would be his undoing. He needed to stop it, before he would be the end of Gotham. Damian Unlocked a Large Safe which contained what he needed, An Upgraded, Armored suit. Designed to kill Kryptonians. Damian Equipped the collapsable Kryptonite gun, multiple explosives, and other Gadgets. Before Damian left the House, he made sure to visit his mother. As he entered the dusty lounge, he sat down next to her Bed. "this is all for you, mom." Said Damian. He got up, and stormed toward the Batmobile. He went to the Helipad of the Panessa Studios Building, Wayne Real Estate owned. The building had been abandoned for years, which would give damian the Space he needed.

Jon Kent sat in the GCPD, slumped over a desk, sleeping. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He woke up with a Grunt and answered, "This is Jonathan Kent." "Hey Supes, its gordon." said the Commissioner. "What is it?" said Jon. "The Bat-Signal went up above Panessa Studios, i think he needs to see you." Said Gordon. "I'll be right there!" said Jon. Jon burst through the roof, intent on seeing what Damian news had for him, he was hoping Damian was going to tell him good news, but he kept himself cautiously optimistic. He stopped above Panessa, he saw Damian, standing on the helipad, dressed in a Bulky, Protective suit. Jon didn't like where this was headed.

"Damian, are you okay?" said Jon, as he landed on the building. Batman slowly walked toward jon, no words coming out. Damian punched Jon, and knocked him down an elevator shaft, leading to the lower level, Jon hit the cold floor with a thud, the basement was empty, except for some old facilities. Batman jumped down the shaft and landed, sending chunks of cement flying. Jon was confused, dazed. Why would Damian do this? He decided, he would not hold back this time, and so would Damian. This was THE rematch, and Jon would Win. Jon used his fists to send Damian flying through a wall, He could hear Damian grunt in the distance. Jon said "Damian, we went through this once, but it won't be the same as last time."

"I'M COUNTING ON IT!" Said Damian, as he pressed a button on the keypad on his arm, and Jon heard a rumbling noise, it shook the whole building, as the Batmobile crashed through the wall, a large green boulder attached to the hood, like a battering ram. The batmobile hit impaled Jon, and pinned him to a wall. "How did you get this much Kryptonite?" thought Jon. He was impaled to the wall, the kryptonite keeping him stuck in place. Jon used all of his inner strength, his drive, to dislodge the kryptonite from his chest, he screamed in agony as he pulled the rock out, he then spun the Batmobile and threw it at Batman. Jon was angry, so was Damian. They both knew this fight was not going to end well for either of them. Damian crawled out from under the tank. He was covered in blood, much of his armor was dislodged, his Suit underneath was exposed. Jon saw Damian's half exposed face on his helmet, Damian discarded the helmet. "Let's go, Farm Boy!" Said Damian, as he pulled out his collapsable Kryptonite gun, and Fired a round at Jon, but this time, Jon dodged it. The pair were both bleeding, suits torn. They were both at their wits end. But the fight would go on. Jon flew at Damian, he fist outstretched, he knocked Damian through another wall. Damian, using the last of his strength, got up. The two stared at each other, it was like that night, 4 years ago. Jon used his super-speed and rushed around Damian, and put him into a sleeper hold, standing up. "You don't need to resist Damian, this fight has been over since the beginning."

Damian struggled, he Pulled out a kryptonite shard from his gauntlet, and used his free hand to stab Jon in the leg. Jon screamed and was on one knee. This fight was taking everything from them. Both of them would be done soon. Jon used his Heat Vision to Heat up the center of Damian's suit, which exploded, and sent him back a few metres. Jon walked over to him, his life long partner, he could have killed him, started this cycle himself. Jon stopped, and gathered his senses. He stepped back. Damian seemed incapacitated. Damian awoke with a grunt, he stared at Jon. Jon didn't know whether to be happy, or scared. Damian used a smoke bomb, implanted with lead gas to escape. He used his grappling hook, and escaped in the batwing. Jon let Damian go, he was sure where Damian was going next.

Damian walked through the disgusting halls of Wayne Manor, shocked at what had just occurred. He knew he shouldn't have left like he did, but he needed to cut his ties once and for all. He walked to the sitting room, and over to the hospital bed that his mother was laying at, his finger above the life support button. He knew he was in denial, his mother couldn't get better, every minute he kept her alive was another moment she suffered. Damian had enough. "Wait." said a voice behind Him. it was jon, the man of steel. Bruised and Battered, he had come to help. Jon stepped forward, "We can do this together. You don't have to be alone." Said Jon, comfort echoing through his voice. Damian put his hand down. Letting Jon walk up to him. He put his hand in Damian's and they, together, pushed the button. Jon saw Selina's eyes go blank, as if she had been released from Years of pain. Damian turned and Hugged Jon, crying into his shoulder for the Second time that day. This moment put a lot of things into clarity for Damian.

_Fade to Black_

Damian felt better now. Jon was back in his life, and so was everyone else. They had held the Funeral for Damian's Mom Soon after that Night. It was peaceful. Damian used it to try to repair his relationships with everyone. Dick was the most forgiving. He made sure to hug Damian before he left the funeral. Damian loved Jon, but he needed time to rethink himself, and his morals. Damian made a public announcement as Batman, declaring that a new Batman had risen, and the Dark times were over. People began to move back to Gotham, they were inspired by Batman. The city began to improve slowly. In time, gotham would be back to normal. Damian decided to travel for a while, to clear his head, as his father had done at his age. Damian spent a few days with Jon before he left. Jon was sad, but knew Damian needed this time to himself, to repair his mind.

"I'm going to miss you, Damian." Said Jon, as the two stood outside the newly rebuilt wayne manor. Jon had hired crews to rebuild the city, and to remodel the gardens. The place looked "spiffy" as dick had put it. A sleek black car pulled up to the driveway. "Here's my ride. Thank you Jon, for believing in me. I will never forget." Jon was warmed by this, but was even more surprised at what happened next. Damian stepped forward and embraced Jon, and Kissed him before leaving. "I'll be back, i promise." Said Damian, as he got into the backseat of his Car. Jon watched with care as Damian's car pulled out of the driveway. Jon was content, damian would be better for him, and for everyone. Jon had believed in him, and was happy to see his partner back.

Somewhere in the cold, snowy, Himilayan mountains, a man covered in mountain gear was climbing a rugged surface, unaware of the altitude he was at, the man looked over a cliff, a small temple lay across the valley, shrouded by clouds. The man pulled of his scarf, it was Damian. He began to walk toward the shrouded temple, he knew he would find his answers there…..

_Fin_

_Thank you everyone who has read and actually supported my series, i really appreciate your support. I'm planning to put more series's out, and I'm thankful for you guys!_


End file.
